Akito And His Amazing Rubber Duckie
by Tallienne
Summary: Akito experiences a change of heart... Or he just went crazy! This oddball tale involves: Yuki's fluffy yet violent cotton balls, Akito's Rubber Duckie God, and... Ayame's very scary outfits. Read it to find out!


*****************************

Akito And His Amazing Rubber Duckie

*****************************

One day, an extremely bored person thought about Akito and what would happen if he had a change of heart….  Or just went off the edge.  This is the end result.  Please don't rate this as though it was a serious attempt at literature or anything.  It's more of a…  Crazy and psychotic daydream.

*****************************

What Has Happened:

Akito moves to Shigure's home…  Forcibly.

And Ayame makes many more scary outfits that you will find out about very, very, soon.

*****************************

Akito wakes up and rubs his eyes.  "Today is a great morning for torturing the rest of the family into hating me forever," he thought somewhat happily.  After he had moved into Shigure's house, the family seemed to be much more goofy.  Or maybe they were always that way.  Either way, Akito had his mind set on torture, and this was the time to do it.

"SHIGURE-SAN!  COME TO MY ROOM NOW!" Akito screamed in his most whiny and bossy voice.  He smiled to himself as he heard the sound of bare feet coming up a large staircase.  Shigure's tired face appeared in the doorway.  "Yes, Akito-chan?" he said calmly.  Akito sneered at him and said, "Bring me breakfast, Shigure-san.  Now".  Shigure turned and again began clomping down the huge staircase.  Akito listened to the sound of the clomping down…  and the pause…  then more clomps as Shigure came back up.  Shigure appeared in the middle of the doorway again, his face slightly pink.  "I brought you breakfast," said Shigure.  "Your usual".  Akito's "usual" breakfast seemed to consist of a few slivers of fish, a spoonful of rice sprinkled lightly with furikake, dried seaweed on the side, and a teacup filled with iced tea.  "MY USUAL?"  Akito screamed his loudest.  "WHAT IF I WANTED SOMETHING DIFFERENT THAN MY "USUAL", HMM?  WHAT IF I WANTED BEEF AND MARSHMALLOWS DIPPED IN A CUP OF BEER WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?  HUH?  "HUH, SHIGURE, HUH?"  Akito grabbed Shigure by the neck, shaking him with his frail hands.  "Erm…  I think you're too young to have beer, Akito…"  Shigure whimpered, a bit like a puppy when it's been kicked.  Akito flung him aside.  "THAT IS BESIDES THE POINT!!!  I WANT A GOOD BREAKFAST AND I WANT IT NOW!  I WANT ICE CREAM AND CURRY AND POTATO SALAD AND PASTA AND…"  Akito rambled loudly.  After he was done with his "good breakfast" list, he sent Shigure downstairs to fetch it for him.  Akito knew this would also torture the family's newest addition, Tohru, who did all the house work, like cooking and cleaning.  "I'm so smart," Akito thought to himself.

            After about half an hour of silence from downstairs, Akito could finally hear the footsteps of a thoroughly exhausted Shigure coming once again up the stairs…  Pulling up a huge wagon of "good breakfast".  Akito looked at Shigure in disdain.  "Here, Akito-chan," Shigure panted, "Your good breakfast…"  Akito shrugged.  "I don't want it," he said.  "WHA????  You don't WANT it?  But you just said…"  Shigure was screaming.  "People change their minds, Shigure," said Akito passively.  "Now go away before I cut your throat".  Akito could hear Shigure stomping down the stairs.  "Er…  Tohru-chan?  I don't think you'll need to make lunch today!"

Meanwhile….  Yuki finds some strange fluffy white things….

"Ahhhh…."  Yuki exclaimed, bending down to see what was on the pavement.  "Fluffy things!  I must pick them up!  They call to me!  They say, 'Pick me up, before I gouge your eyes out with my fluff!'"  Yuki bent down and picked up a bag of….  (suspenseful music)  COTTON BALLS!  He stuffed them into his pocket and walked home.  As Yuki would soon discover, these cotton balls would play a large part in the fate of Akito Sohma…

*****************************

Author's note:  I don't own Furuba.  If I did…  Shigure would be manufactured into tiny little plushies that wear DiGiCharat (which is also not owned by me) T-Shirts that say "Squeek's Boy" on 'em.

*****************************

Chapter 2 Pre-View:

While Akito is still relentlessly torturing the rest of his family, Yuki returns home.  But what will happen to the cotton balls?  Only time will tell……..

*****************************


End file.
